


Falling asleep by your side.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: The first thing Kenma noticed about Kuroo when he met him was undeniably his hair. How could he not? Kuroo was eight years old, still a tiny human, but his hair was bold, dense, messy, everything that Kenma’s hair was not. So it was normal for the younger to wonder why Kuroo’s hair was always this catastrophic.So Kenma took matters into his own hands; he was going to investigate.—Or a closer look into Kenma finding out about Kuroo’s sleeping habits!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 32
Kudos: 331
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	Falling asleep by your side.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



The first thing Kenma noticed about Kuroo when he met him was undeniably his hair. How could he not? Kuroo was eight years old, still a tiny human, but his hair was bold, dense, messy, everything that Kenma’s hair was not. So it was normal for the younger to wonder why Kuroo’s hair was always this catastrophic. 

Not that he minded, of course. Because Kuroo too, was everything that his hair was not. Even though he was anxious, Kuroo was calm and quiet. He often stayed at Kenma’s as they both played video games lazily, barely talking at first. The only moment Kuroo would be noisy and tiring was when they played volleyball. Kuroo would force him to go out, bringing his ball with him and asking him to set for him. Kenma always obliged, because Kuroo was nice to him, because Kuroo played with him.

So he didn’t mind his best friend’s hair looking weird. 

Still, he wondered. 

When Kenma got a chance to investigate once, while Kuroo was sleeping over at his, he took matters into his own hands. Since his mom had agreed to let Kuroo sleep in his room for the weekend, Kenma had decided he would stay awake all night to make sure he would not miss how Kuroo would wake up and brush his hair the following morning. 

He had planned everything; hiding his little handheld under his pillow, and some games under his bed so he wouldn’t fall asleep and even brought a little sweet in his room, hiding it into his cupboard. All he had to do now, was waiting for Kuroo to fall asleep, which, in itself, seemed to be a hard mission. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Kenma asked, pausing the game they had been playing for two hours now since they finished eating. 

Kuroo only smiled at him, shaking his head slowly. “No, I’m good.” 

It was a lie, Kenma knew. Kuroo has been yawning for an hour now, scrubbing his eyes more than twice in a row. Kenma could easily notice how bad Kuroo was becoming at the game. He had never been particularly skilled, but still, he played better than that usually. 

“Kuro, you’re tired. Go to sleep.” 

“I don’t want leave you alone,” Kuroo answered, frowning, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I’ll sleep too.” Kenma stood up, turning the tv off and putting his controllers on his desk. He then turned to Kuroo, waiting for him to move to his spare bed. 

Kuroo finally obliged, sighing. But instead of cuddling under his blanket and wishing Kenma good night, he sat on his bed, playing with his fingers, torturing his lips with his teeth. 

“What is it?” Kenma asked quietly, understanding immediately that something was bothering his friend. Kuroo and him knew each other pretty well by now, and Kuroo being this quiet wasn’t a good news. Maybe he was afraid of the dark? 

“Do you have a spare pillow?” Kuroo finally spoke, looking away, ashamed. Kenma didn’t know why would he be, but said nothing, giving his friend his own pillow. 

“Is that all?” 

His friend nodded, thanking him before finally laying down, wishing Kenma good night. Turning the light off, Kenma climbed up in his bed, laying down eyes open, waiting for Kuroo to fall asleep. His hand was itching to grab his handheld next to him, but he didn’t want to disturb Kuroo with the light. 

But the moment he heard Kuroo’s steady breathing, he rolled on his belly, turning on his handheld. Blue light lightened up the room, sound of the game echoing against the wall. Kenma jumped, turning it down immediately, casting a quick glance at his friend, hoping he would still be asleep. 

He was not expecting to find him... nowhere, though. Kenma squinted in the near-dark, finally discerning Kuroo’s silhouette under the blanket. He slowly looked up to his face, only to met with two pillows. Frowning, Kenma oriented his handheld to Kuroo. 

The only visible part of his friend was the arms, firmly wrapped around the pillows to keep them in place, hiding his face. He had one at the side of his head, protecting him from god knows what. Surprised, Kenma sat up, observing him a bit more. 

Well, turned out he didn’t need to wait for the morning to know why Kuroo’s hair had always been so messy, his sleeping habit was enough of a reason. Confused, Kenma wondered why Kuroo would sleep like that, hiding his face under pillows. If Kuroo was afraid of the dark, he could simply have told him, he would have brought a small night light in the room. 

It actually didn’t help Kenma in his mission at all, because if he knew why Kuroo’s hair was always messy, he now didn’t know _why_ Kuroo slept like that. He was scared to ask though, he noticed how anxious Kuroo had felt about it and didn’t want to pressure him into anything. 

So Kenma said nothing. Kuroo would talk about it when he’d be ready. 

— 

Kenma turned around under the blanket, facing Kuroo’s bed once again, blinking in the dark. He could hear his friend fidgeting on the bed, huffing and whining, talking in his sleep. He had been doing so since they started sleeping, preventing Kenma to actually have some rest. Not that he was tired, he usually slept later than this, he didn’t mind. But Kuroo was clearly having a nightmare, and he felt bad for his friend. 

So when Kuroo moved again, letting out a small cry, Kenma stood up. Climbing on Kuroo’s bed, he knelt next to him and gently shook him, calling his name. He could barely see his face in the dark, only illuminated by the moon’s light, but he could easily discern his crisped expression and furrowed brows. He shook Kuroo one more time, whispering loudly. “Kuro, it’s just a nightmare. Wake up.” 

It took Kuroo a few seconds before finally opening his eyes, gaze falling straight on Kenma. “Kenma?” He asked, confused, before slowly breathing out, closing his eyes again. “I’m sorry.” He continued, voice watery, eyes still closed as if he was keeping tears from flowing down his cheeks, which, he probably was. “Did I wake you up?” 

Kenma shook his head, brows knitted together before remembering Kuroo couldn’t see him. “No. I couldn’t sleep. Are you okay?” 

This seemed to be it for Kuroo as tears finally made their way on his cheeks and his body started trembling. Kenma didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t used to comfort people but he didn’t like seeing Kuroo in pain. He awkwardly took Kuroo’s hand, pulling him into a sitting position before hugging him. Kuroo sobbed quietly on his shoulder, small hands swiping the tears away. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo sputtered, sniffing loudly. 

“It’s okay.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kuroo finally calmed down, breathing steady once again. Kenma waited patiently, staying at Kuroo’s side. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he contented to stay quiet. 

Kuroo finally spoke, voice still hoarse, chuckling nervously. “You must think I’m a loser now.” 

Frowning, Kenma shook his head. He thought the contrary actually. “Why would I think that? You’re my best friend.” 

Kuroo smiled at him sadly, wiping away the last few tears. He inhaled deeply before explaining. “I have nightmares.” He started playing with the tip of his blanket, turning it around his fingers. His eyes looked away from Kenma, settling on his feet bouncing under the blanket. “We lived with mom and dad before moving out. But it wasn’t really a happy house. Mom and dad used to scream a lot at night, when they were done with work.” 

He breathed out unsteadily, casting a quick glance at Kenma, who was listening to him so intently that he seemed to gain a bit more confidence. “I didn’t like them yelling at each other. I didn’t always understand why they would fight, but sometimes I could hear my name and I’ve always-”

“It’s not your fault.” Kenma interrupted, voice firm, sure, startling Kuroo. 

“You don’t know that.” Kuroo retorted quietly, brows up. He was about to explain further but Kenma didn’t have him any chance, speaking before he could. 

“It’s not your fault. Mom told me so. When adults are screaming at each other, even if you think it’s your fault, it’s not. It’s adults’ fault because it’s adults’ problems.” 

Kuroo looked at him with round eyes, before finally relaxing, chuckling sincerely for the first time since he woke up. “Grandma said something like that too.” 

“See? Your grandma’s right.” Kenma nodded firmly, relieved to see his friend was slowly getting better. “Is that what your nightmares are about?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo winced, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “I always dream that I’m the reason why they divorced.” 

“Do you always have these nightmares?” Kenma asked, voice gentle. 

Kuroo shook his head, eyes involuntarily flicking to his single pillow. “No, not every night.” 

Kenma didn’t have to ask to know when the nightmares would appear, connecting the dots pretty easily. What better way to smother shouts than pillows after all? He shifted on the bed, laying down partially so he could take his own pillow on the spare bed, giving it to his friend. Eyes wide, Kuroo just looked at the square of fluff. 

“Oh! No, no I didn’t mean to ask you for your pillow Kenma, I’m-” He started, understanding Kenma’s silent offer. 

“Take it.” Kenma interrupted, pushing the pillow against his friend’s chest. “You need it more than me.” 

Kuroo shook his head again. “No Kenma, you’re the guest tonight. Please I want you to be comfortable-”

“I’m fine.” Kenma threw the pillow at him, rolling his eyes. “I don’t need it. Plus, you’ll need it if you want to keep that horrible hairstyle of yours.” 

Kuroo finally laughed, a full one, teeth out and voice echoing against the wall, provoking Kenma’s own smile. It felt good. After seeing his friend sad, in pain, it felt good to hear him laugh again. 

“Kenma, you’re so mean.” He answered, still laughing, knowing very well that Kenma didn’t mean what he said. 

Since that night, not only Kenma had resolved his mission, but Kuroo started breaking out of his shell, trusting Kenma more, and more and becoming to Kenma what Kenma had been for him that night; a confidant, someone to trust, a best friend. Kenma could only be grateful for that, grateful to have Kuroo at his side, to have a friend he could cheer up, a friend he could help. He liked that, he liked the idea of being important enough he could lighten up his friend’s mood when needed. Because even though he loved sad Kuroo too, he preferred happy Kuroo. 

Since that night, Kenma would always make sure Kuroo had tons of pillow with him. He asked his mother to go buy extra ones to make sure his friend would never be out of it when he would stay overnight and would even bring his own when he would do a sleepover at the Kuroo’s. 

They never talked again about it, there was no need to. Kenma was here to comfort Kuroo if he had nightmares, never asking about it, just being there for his friend. And it was a habit they kept growing up. 

“Come on Yaku, you could give him yours,” Kenma spoke through gritted teeth, voice low. 

Yaku only wrinkled his nose. “Absolutely not. I got this pillow first.” 

“Please.” Kenma pleaded, stomach twisting at his horrible submissive tone. Yaku arched a brow, smirking. 

“Why is it so important to _you_ that Kuroo has a pillow anyway?” He asked, teasing. 

Kenma groaned, turning his heels and walking away from his supposed friend. Fine, he would find another pillow by himself. 

Kenma had never particularly liked training camps, he hated the extra effort and the people. But right now, he hated it for a totally other reason; nighttime. Every team had their own room to sleep in, and there was always enough futons for everyone, but there was one thing missing: pillows. As per usual, there weren’t enough pillows for everyone, and usually it was first come, first served. Kenma had always made sure to take one for him and one for Kuroo, so he could give his to his friend. But tonight, he had been too slow. 

Kuroo was still in the shower, so he had to ask for his teammate's pillow before he would be back. He only needed one more, one more little fluff to make sure his friend would actually sleep. He turned around, eyes falling on Lev, drying his hair with a towel, sitting on his own futon were a pillow was peacefully lying. 

“Lev,” He called out, approaching the first year. “I need your pillow.” 

Lev looked up at him, smiling widely. “Of course, Kenma-san.” 

Kenma didn’t even had the time to feel relief take over his body that Yaku’s voice echoed, the libero slowly finding his way next to Lev. “Lev, could you stop being naive for once?” 

Kenma squinted at Yaku, feeling annoyance building up in his chest. “Lev, please.” He looked at the first year, who was clearly lost, eyes darting between the two cats. 

“Kenma already has a pillow,” Yaku warned, tasing a brow in defiance at Kenma. 

“I need it for Kuro.” 

“Why won’t you give him yours then?”

“It’s okay, Yaku-san. I’ll be happy to give Kuroo my pillow.” Lev said, smiling nervously. 

But Yaku held on. “You’ll take care of Lev’s training tomorrow.” 

Kenma glared at the short man. It was a secret for no one, he didn’t want to do extra practice, and even less with Lev. But he thought about Kuroo staying up all night, unable to find sleep. This would be troublesome when Kuroo would still give his all tomorrow in practice, as he had always did, taking his captain’s duties seriously. 

Kenma groaned. “Fine.” 

“You can give him your pillow Lev,” Yaku said, satisfied. 

And if Kuroo got to sleep comfortably, head hiding between two pillows, Kenma stayed awake all night, thinking about Yaku’s teasing and its meaning. 

But then again, he didn’t mind. At least, Kuroo was sleeping. 

Kenma had always thought it would always be like that. Sleeping time with Kuroo meant cuddling between two pillows. Even if he didn’t have nightmares anymore, it became a habit, something he felt comfortable doing, something that made him feel safe. Kenma never complained, always understood. It wasn’t about being afraid to have bad dreams anymore, but more about sleeping comfortably, a habit that had crept into Kuroo’s life, as much as it did into Kenma’s. 

So when they moved in together, after years of friendship, and newly, months of relationship, Kenma had only one important thought in mind. 

The exact day they moved into their apartment, Kenma went to a shop, buying a mountain of pillows that he struggled to carry onto the train, and even more into the staircase of their building. 

While Kuroo was still at school, he positioned all the pillow on their shared bed, making sure most of them were at Kuroo’s preferred side of the bed. He knew he had bought more than what was actually needed, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to make sure Kuroo would feel at home. After all, this was their new home. 

Then, he waited. 

When they both decided later that night that it was time to go to bed, Kenma couldn’t help his excitement. Staying behind Kuroo, he was almost bouncing on his feet, eager to know how Kuroo would react to the mountain of pillow, how he would react knowing Kenma made it all the way to the shop, ridiculing himself with tons of pillows into bags. 

It was silly, he knew it. It was just pillows, a bunch of fluff, helpful to find sleep. But for them, it was more than that. It was Kuroo. It was his sleeping habit, something that made him feel safer, something he did since he was little. It was an unspoken habit, dear to their heart. 

Kuroo stopped at the doorway, and Kenma cursed himself for not going first, because Kuroo was too tall for him to see his face from behind. So he waited, but his boyfriend didn’t react, didn’t move, as though nailed in place. Kenma suddenly became conscientious, biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers. 

That is until Kuroo finally turned around, and Kenma could see the tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall. Relieved, Kenma sighed deeply, but couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. Okay, maybe it was important for them, but he didn’t mean for Kuroo to cry about it. 

“You’re ruining your surprise, Kuro.” He stated, not meaning one word. 

“What do you mean I’m ruining it? Am not allowed to cry when my boyfriend keeps showing me how much he cares about me?” He chuckled, hands going up to swipe his tears before they actually fall. 

Kenma but his lips, keeping in a snort. “You’re overdoing it, as usual.” 

Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly this time, bending down a little to lift Kenma from his waist and shower him with tiny kisses on his cheeks, on his nose, his forehead and his lips. Kenma couldn’t help, he laughed at his turn, heart bursting from joy. He carried Kenma to bed, letting them both fall on it, giggling happily. 

Kuroo smiled, looking at Kenma with a tenderness that would never fail to make his heart flutter, conveying all his love, all his gratefulness to have Kenma in his life. And Kenma could feel it, he could feel in his bones how much love they both shared. 

When they both went to bed that night, cuddling against each other, Kuroo did something he never did in all those years spent together. Pulling Kenma to his chest, he settled his head on the pillows, instead of under them. Confused, Kenma watched him, letting him entangled their legs together, and bringing their faces closer. 

“I didn’t buy all these pillows for you to magically stop needing them all of a sudden,” Kenma said, brows knitting together. 

Kuroo only smiled, planting a kiss on Kenma’s nose. “I’m grateful, but I don’t need them anymore” 

“Why?” 

“You make me feel safe already.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Christy](https://mobile.twitter.com/kodzukuro) for beta reading this for me!


End file.
